


Being a Survivor (#21 Survival)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [36]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's a survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a Survivor (#21 Survival)

They were tucked under the blankets in the dark. "Now what's this nonsense about me doing better?" Charlie asked stroking Ian's face.

"I've been..." Ian stumbled. It was something he seldom admitted to himself. "I'm used. I could be younger. I..."

"Hush." Charlie said. "I don't want to hear you talk about yourself that way. You are amazing. You are strong. You are a survivor of so many things that would have destroyed lesser men." Ian held Charlie tight. "I know you haven't told me everything but I'm not afraid of your past and I'm eager to see our future."


End file.
